Flesh
by ii-cosplayingnoodle
Summary: A story that was typed wee-early in the morning hours, possibly around 5 in the morning-ish? But the song I was listening to was Simon Curtis - Flesh, a lovely song that speaks about sexual intercourse with a same-sex couple. Children is forewarned. I am very tempted of rewriting this piece to see what will happen, and without the song too. *chuckles*


"_This is not the way into my heart, into my head__  
Into my brain, into none of the above  
This is just my way of unleashing the feelings deep inside of me  
This spark of black that I seem to love..."_

Ivan made his way to the entry hall, he was expecting a package from his _friend... _How many say they're not really friends, Alfred or other known as "America". He was humming his favorite Russian song, that placed second place in the Euro-Nationals for music. Which, made him extremely happy.. He noticed the small Lithuanian man standing in the door way, he was watching the man sign his name for a package. A slow smile played on Ivan's lips. "What are you doing Toris?" He said the mans name, leaning against the wall. They had a rather interesting relationship with each other.._ A master and slave relationship more like it. _

"A-Ah! I'm not doing anything Mister Ivan!" He said, scared for his life. As the man who brought the package whispered something, it sounded almost insulting in the very least. It sounded like he called them a homo, insultingly. Toris glanced at the floor, pure terror running through his body. Causing Ivan to raise an eyebrow, the man showing no sign of emotion other than an horrific smile.

"What did that man say?" He asked.

"H-He called us a_ homo _Mister Ivan.." He sighed, not wanting anything to happen. Ivan chuckled, shaking his head, this surprised at Ivan's attitude.

"Let the man believe whatever, Mother Russia will get back at him with a horrible winter." This caused a more of a horrific smile to creep onto the mans lips, it looked like there was a snow storm dancing in his eyes. This shown that Ivan, wanted something, and when he wanted it... He always got it.. He then realized he was still holding the box that came in for Ivan

"A-Ah! I'm sorry Mister Ivan!" He handed Ivan the box, then smacked his shaking hands together after Ivan took the box, "Would you like anything.. Hot chocolate, coffee, something warm?" He asked, terrified. Ivan shook his head, said his thank you's and patted the top of the Lithuanian's head slightly. He ventured off into the dark halls of his mansion.

"_We can get a little crazy just for fun, just for fun  
Don't even try to hold it back  
Just let go  
Tie me up and take me over till you're done  
Till I'm done  
You've got me fiendin' and I'm ready to blow"_

Heavy breaths rang throughout the mansion, they was getting louder and more ragged. Toris gripped his blankets tightly, letting out a loud moan, "M-Mister Ivan!" He tightly closed his eyes, loving how Ivan is taking him over so easily. His face was shoved into the blankets and pillows, his hands cuffed together. His fantasies coming to life, but with someone else. He always thought his friend Feliks would take him over... The moans got louder, whenever he climaxed on the bed, making him feel weak biting into his pillow. He was wondering how long Ivan was going to go at this.. It almost felt forever, but.. Oh shit, it was wonderful. His body started to shake, he was moving with Ivan letting out soft moans. He screamed feeling that Ivan climaxed into his body.. Something is weird.. He didn't expect this, and he didn't walk into the room.. This is only a dream. He woke up, shivering and letting soft moans escape his lips.

He was holding his chest, letting the soft moans continue on. Slowly calming himself down, he stood up slowly, shaking legs not knowing what to do. He was hard, he knew it. He didn't want to walk in the hallway with it like this, the bathroom was across his room but right there.. Ivan could possibly see, ask what is wrong, notice and get the wrong idea.. He didn't want to be hit.. Oh God, but he needed to do _something _about this... He quickly ran to the bathroom hoping no one see's him. Reaching the bathroom he shut the door, left it unlocked sighing to himself. He ventured over to the shower, turning it on slowly. Listening to the squeak and then the water hitting the hard tub. He started to undress himself, then heard the door open and a gasp.

"_Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh  
Get undressed, ta-taste the flesh  
Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh  
Pass the test, ta-taste the flesh_

Hold me up against the wall  
Give it till I beg, give me some more  
Make me bleed, I like it raw  
Like it raw, raw, raw  
Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh.."

Ivan was standing in the doorway, holding a towel. It slowly dropped, everything.. Was in slow-motion now. The two was staring at each other, a blush spread across the Lithuanian's cheeks and the Russian's face is straight.

"Hold my hands above my head  
And push my face into the bed  
Cause I'm a screamer baby, make me a mute  
You put your hand upon my neck and feel the pulse beat, beat, beat, beat  
It's like a trigger, get me ready to shoot

Wanna wrestle with me baby  
Here's a sneak, little peek  
You can dominate the game cause I'm tough  
I don't play around that often  
When I do, I'm a freak  
So you'd better believe I like it rough"

"Toris..." Ivan said, staring at the man. He started to walk forward causing Toris to back up into the shower, his hair getting damp, water running down to his naked chest. He was covering himself so Ivan wouldn't see. "No need of covering yourself.." Ivan stepped in front of Toris, not caring if he's getting wet also. He was aroused.. He moved his face to Toris, eye level wise. Slowly... Oh God, ever so slowly he smacked a kiss onto the other man's lips. It wasn't anything Toris expected.. Ivan's lips were... Warm, soft... And sexy.  
"M-Mister Ivan.." He sighed whenever the two parted. Craving another kiss, he.. Never got kissed like that before.

"_Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh  
Get undressed, ta-taste the flesh  
Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh  
Pass the test, ta-taste the flesh_

Hold me up against the wall  
Give it till I beg, give me some more  
Make me bleed, I like it raw  
Like it raw, raw, raw  
Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh

Hold me down and make me scream  
Lay me on the floor  
Me on the floor-or-or-or, me on the floor-or  
Turn me on and take me out (Turn me on, take me out)  
Make me beg for more..."

The two kissed again... Toris' moaning slightly at the touch he was getting from the large Russian who was exploring his body with his hands.. His soft wet hands.. He slowly started to work with taking off Ivan's muscle top. He wanted to see the man.. He wanted to see _every _inch of the man's body..

"_Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh  
Get undressed, ta-taste the flesh  
Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh  
Pass the test, ta-taste the flesh_

Hold me up against the wall  
Give it till I beg, give me some more  
Make me bleed, I like it raw  
Like it raw, raw, raw  
Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh

Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh  
Get undressed, ta-taste the flesh  
Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh  
Pass the test, ta-taste the flesh"

Soft, hot moans escaping from Toris' small lips. He was holding onto Ivan, slowly he made Ivan's boxers drop into the wet tub. Their bodies pressing together. He wanted to be dominated again... Just from this man, only from this man, damn.. He loved this man. He let out another loud moan, Ivan was gripping him tightly, his legs shaking as he felt Ivan's hand sliding across it. His moans picking up tempo as the shower walls made it vibrate and hit back at them, making it echo throughout the whole house for _everyone _to hear...

"Hold me up against the wall  
Give it till I beg, give me some more  
Make me bleed, I like it raw  
Like it raw, raw, raw  
Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh"

Ivan picked up the man, pressing his body up against the wall after he finished working on Toris' private area. He already made the man climax slightly due to exposure of the cold air and hot water hitting their bodies. He held his legs, shoving himself into Toris making him scream with pleasure and pain.

"_Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh  
Get undressed, ta-taste the flesh  
Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh  
Pass the test, ta-taste the flesh"_

Toris was screaming, moaning Ivan's name, clawing at the larger mans back. He didn't know if this was real... Or not. I might not be real, it might be more added onto his dream.. He could be dead and in Heaven... Or hell, since Ivan is here... He felt his body get pressed against, pushing him against the wall and biting into his _flesh. _He let out a louder moan, craving more.

"_Hold me up against the wall  
Give it till I beg, give me some more  
Make me bleed, I like it raw  
Like it raw, raw, raw  
Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh"_

Blood running down Toris' body as Ivan bit harder, thrusting into him faster. Ivan moaned softly while Toris let out loud, pained moans. He was working at him, biting into the man's _flesh. _Toris let out more moans, he couldn't do anything being pressed against the wall.. Only thing he could do was claw at Ivan's back.. Beg for more. Begging.. All he done, but God.. This begging was.. Good.

As Ivan finally climaxed into Toris they both sat down on the tubs floor, giving each other a hot... Warm kiss.


End file.
